trip at the hot springs
by Popa931
Summary: space ghost brings his sidekicks to the galactic hot springs and jan tries to get away from all the stress by relaxing in a nice outdoors bath. too bad she never expected this day is gonna turn out as a total nightmare for her. it may contain explicit language. also , this chapter will be updated soon


after many long days of inter-galactic high school and battling bad guys in space , our hero , space ghost decided to take jan , jace and blip to the spacial hot spring from andromeda where they could finally relax and not worry about a thing!

our heroes were now on their way , flying with space ghost's phantom cruiser.

'i wanted to stay in front! it's not fair!' whined jace

'shut up , jace! and respect the fact i'm a lady!' replied jan offended

'hey , you kids be nice! otherwise , i'll turn back home' said space ghost

'we are sorry , mr space ghost' said the twins at unison

on their way to the hot springs , jace took a playboy magazine and began staring at the poster with a naked woman , his tongue sticking out of his mouth at the sight of it.

'jace , you dirty pervert! how dare you to buy porn magazines and read them on everyone's eye.' yelled jan

'could you just cut it out!? i guess you might be just jealous because this girl has got gigantic boobs and yours are the size of a peanut.'

jan blushed hardly and slapped jace in the face.

'ouch! that hurt! what's the matter with you?!' yelled jace in pain

'how dare you to mock me like that! that's no way to talk to a lady!' replied jan offended by her twin brother's argument

'now , jan , there's no need to be angry by the fact that some girls have what you don't have!

and believe me , there's a big difference between a basketball and pinball , or between a melon and a cherry , or between a giant red and a white dwarf' explained jace to her sister.

jan was turning even redder from anger and embarrassment , trying her hardest not to slap jace again.

'don't worry , jan! there's nothing wrong with having small boobs.

there are plenty of men out there which prefer small boobs

well , i know for sure that i don't belong in this category , but there are plenty of men who do.' said space ghost , hearing the twins's conversation , not realizing how offending he sounded to jan.

seeing that the only adult in there was acting like an immature asshole as well , jan still tried her hardest not to get angry all over the place.

'space ghost , you definitely shouldn't sub estimate jan's breasts's.

they might be small , but they are really pink and color-filled.

they also have a squishy nice heart shape.' commented jace

jan was even angrier now.

'AND HOW DO YOU KNOW , JACE!?' yelled jan , annoyed , from the top of her lungs.

'well , i've been taking pictures with you while getting undressed

the guys from my school told me they'll get me paid if i do that' explained jace , still smiling , not realizing in what danger he got himself.

' jace , you are such a pervert!

how dare you to take pictures with your twin sister naked , only to get paid' yelled jan at her brother.

'well , what can i say?

anything for money!' responded jace

'space ghost , have you heard what he did?!' said jan , hoping space ghost would act mature just for once.

the super-hero turned his head at her and said :

'so , what!? are you jealous that your brother already has a job and you don't!?' responded the bumbling super-hero.

jan was already angry at the way those two males behave with her.

at least she knew for sure that blip was the only male of the group who wasn't a pervert.

'well , it looks that you , blip , are the only sane man left' said jan , only to find out the next second she was completely naked from head to toe in front of the in front of the 3 male characters.

'HEY , WHAT HAPPENED!?' yelled jan in shock , realizing all of her clothes disappeared.

jan couldn't even speak in that moment.

the realization of the fact she was completely naked in front of men was terrifying.

then , she noticed blip , on the other side of the room , who was holding a remote control which had the power to make someone's clothes invisible.

'BLIP , HOW DARE YOU TO STRIP A LADY LIKE ME NAKED?!' said jan , angry , at blip.

blip was now laughing and making happy monkey noises.

'oh , man! it seems i was wrong , jace!

your breasts are now bigger than the last time i saw.' said jace , smiling in a pervy way at her sister.

'wow , jan! you're hotter than thought' commented space ghost.

'i think all three of us are having a boner in our pants right now' joked jace , blushing.

jan was so angry , so humiliated , so scared and so embarrassed at the point where she began crying.

'BLIP , YOU DIRTY MONKEY!

MADE ME BACK AT HOW I WAS!" yelled jan , tears rolling down her cheeks while all the others were laughing at her embarrassment.

this was by far the worst thing ever happened to her , and she had been kidnapped by space bad guys plenty of times , so that definitely meant something to her.

suddenly , space ghost , jace and blip's laugh got turned into a look of fear , when they saw jan's angry expression.

she looked like she was going to kill all of them.

jan tried her hardest not to be seen naked , by covering her private parts with her hands.

'YOU PERVERTS ARE THE WORST THING EVER!' she screamed in anger , slapping violently jace , space ghost and blip , without any concern.

being stripped naked in front of three males was too much for her.

all of the men's faces were now red from slap they just received from jan , who seemed not to care that space ghost was an adult or that blip is an animal.

she just slapped them in the vain of fury.

right now she was feeling terrible.

she took the remote control from blip and managed to make herself up to normal.

'ouch! why did you do that!? it hurt!' complained jace

'to teach you guys not to mess with a lady like me' said jan , still angry.

now that her clothes weren't invisible anymore , jan was still really embarrassed by what just happened.

at first , she thought this is gonna be a nice relaxing day at the hot spring , away from any mission , but actually , this day just turned out as a nightmare.

'now we're here!' said space ghost , not even paying attention to how jan felt.

the two teenagers were really exciting about this weekend.

the hot springs were well known for how relaxing and enjoyable they were.

jan especially loved taking outdoors hot baths.

it not only did great for her skin , but it also helped her relax after so many hard days of battling and fighting in space.

also she kinda of needed to chill herself out a little after that awful 'remote control' incident that happened today.

all she hoped is that jace is not gonna act like a peeping tom once again and take picture of her.

she was still upset about that incident , but she tried her hardest to forget it.

obviously , the imagine of males seeing her naked was terrible and unforgettable , but what was she gonna do?!

she couldn't let a group of perverts ruin her day , couldn't she?

once jan arrived to the side with the hot springs , she was amazed by the nice view of flowing fountains an glowing light all over the place.

it was divine.

'alright , jan! i'll go to the female's bathhouse and you go into the male's bathhouse' explained jan

'okay' replied jace , still don't getting it.

'and i warn you , jace : if you dare to peep , you're dead' said jace , glaring at her brother.

jace swallowed nervously

'alright' said jace quite afraid.

despite the fact she was a girl , jace knew her twin sister possessed the physical strenght of a man.

when her brother was finally out , jan gazed a little at the nice view of the huge bumbling hot spring , the nice scent of fresh air , the pretty flowing fountains and the amazing colorful lights which reflected beautifully in the clear water.

'this looks great' said jan.

she already began taking her clothes off , but not before making sure no one was around.

it seemed no one was trying to peek at her for the moment , so she began undressing.

jan started out by unzipping her invisi-belt , then she unzipped her boots , revealing her nice feet , then she took off her space uniform by getting it out through her head at once and remaining completely naked.

despite the fact she had a quite petite figure , she actually had really nice curves and no one would expect how big and how plump her butt and her hips are.

this was an image that would cause many males to have an erection.

fortunately for jan , no man was around.

jace entered into the bath , enjoying the nice feeling of the hot water tingling her skin.

as she want deeper into the bath , she was beginning to feel the water tingling her well -formed breasts , including her 'more private' spots.

the girl was watching back and forth to make sure there were no peeping toms around.

no one was around.

jan sighed , realizing how paranoid she was.

it was stupid!

she came there to enjoy the bath and relax , not to worry about perverts.

jan shook her head and came back a relaxing.

her body was now all wet and warm , moisturing into the spring water.

in all this time , jace was so upset he wasn't even able to get in the bath.

the only reason he came to the hot springs was to peep on his sister , but he knew that if he'd do that , jan would probably beat him up.

then , suddenly an idea came in his mind.

he decided he was gonna use his invisi-belt to make himself invisible , take the camera and make an entire long-lenght movie with jan naked in the bathhouse.

he will post it on porntube and show with to his high school partners.

this way , he'd get attention from everyone.

without any though left , jace activated his invisi-belt , took the camera and sneaked into the ladies's bathhouse , turn the camera on and began filming the goodness of jan's naked body.

you see , after a while , jan decided a shower would be what she needed , so she went to the springing fountains and enjoyed the feeling of the water splashing on her naked chest , body and legs.

she was seductively massaging her breasts and thighs , while her long wet blonde hair was tingling her nice round butt.

the water was splashing powerfully and entering every girl's private spot , including her butt cheeks and her genital area.

the camera managed to film all this without her suspecting a thing.

jace was definitely enjoying this.

he felt like his penis was getting shakier and bigger every second at the sight of the beautiful jan bathing completely nude.

in all this time , the pervy twins had no idea that the greedy and fiery brak - the space pirate has looted another gold shipment and now , he and his brother , sisto came back to the felinian castle on their home planet

brak was the supreme feline leader and king.

he was considered not only one of the smartest and the most cunning intergalactic villains , but he was also considered to be one of the most attractive creatures ever seen (or at least by his species's standards).

every woman was in love with him

every woman loved his intelligence and his evil genial plans , the way he plotted things out was interesting in every way

no other person would have done it better than him

every woman loved his evil sadistic personality.

brak was well known for being incredibly cruel and cold-hearted , having the habit of killing his own minions , even once menacing his brother with the death.

he enjoyed stealing gold , money and goods from people , selling planets to others , killing people and he'd do anything to get to space treasures no matter how crazy and over the to top it seemed.

women seemed to enjoy the thought of such a megalomaniac evil lord ripping them in a half with his claws

every woman loved his figure

brak had a really cat-like figure with kitty ears , an orange surface all over his body , which seemed to resemble short fur , a black mask-like surface between his eyes , green almond-shaped kitty quite asian-like eyes , big ferocious teeth , at which the women were fantasizing of getting bitten , and long blonde hair that was going down her shoulders (the felinians being also portrayed as feline-like aliens).

every woman loved brak - the evil space lord

most girls (mostly from his species , but some of them from other species as well) were often getting sexually-aroused around him.

there were many reasons for what females found brak incredibly attractive.

his dangerous and intelligent personality would be one of them.

but then , brak had those fearful green eyes that were full of coldness and meanness , which women liked the most at their males.

in only once sentence , brak's eyes caused many girls to get wet from excitement

his voice was like a cure for erectile disfunctions in women's cases.

it sounded really deep , loud and sinister , with a slight chinese accent to it.

however , if there was one thing women wanted to see the most at brak , that would be the way he looked naked.

only the thought of brak without any clothes on made female experience arousal all over their bodies

it was made known that if someone dared to peep at brak while he was undressed or bathing , that person would be killed if brak finds out.

as the gates of the felinian castle opened , brak came in along with his brother , sisto and two other minions , caring a huge treasure with them.

everyone was applauding the felinian king , and the women just fainted when they saw him.

brak was also really arrogant and vain , enjoying attention and gifts from his slaves

but after a long day of pillaging and looting , the space pirate was feeling tired.

he also developed a strong urge to use the bathroom during the long hours of plotting against the spaceship's treasure.

there was no time for him to find a place to relieve himself since he knew that if he stopped the ship with the gold would have gotten away.

because of that , he had to hold it while waiting for the spaceship to come.

however , he managed to hold it in till the end without complaining

10 long hours of holding would seem impossible , but brak got used to it a lot.

going into secret missions like stealing gold , selling planets or punishing people taking gold required a lot of patience and long hours of waiting without any bathroom breaks.

he couldn't just tell an intergalactic seller 'excuse me for a second! i need to go to the bathroom' while being in the middle of a planets selling.

for that matter , brak asked to be excused , claiming that he'll come back as soon as possible.

he entered into the men's bathroom , which was down the main hall of the castle.

he went to one of the urinals , undid his pants , took out his penis and began spraying a long audible flow of pee.

'wow! i had no idea brak has such a big penis

i don't even know how it fits in his pants' a feminine voice was heard

no one would have suspected three horny brak fangirls hiding into the ceiling.


End file.
